Multiple sensors may be implemented to measure data related to behaviors of users. However, measurement and presentation of data related to behavior of the user does not necessarily result in improved behavior outcomes. Indeed, awareness of data does not necessarily result in changes in behavior of the user.
Virtual environments (VE) may be developed to create a connection between a user and a virtual entity. The connection between the user and the virtual entity may enable the virtual entity to influence a behavior of the user through interaction in the VE. However, VEs are expensive and complex. For instance, VEs may include visual, olfactory, voice, and graphical environments. Moreover, the VEs may be customized to a particular user, which may reduce an ability of other users to interact with the VE.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.